Solar Heart
by xXcottoncndyXx
Summary: "Why did you bring me here? Why do you even care so much about me! After what you did-" He interrupted, "I know what I did! Can't you see what I'm trying to do now? I'm trying to win you back!" He shouted. I shook my head. "But, I thought... No, I'm already with-" He interrupted me, "I don't care about him! To heck with him! I love you," Jim said, pressing his lips against mine
1. The Shuttle Shop

I sighed as the sun shined through the many windows of the somewhat packed building. I leaned over the counter and opened the cash register, organizing the coins inside as asked. It was another day at work at the Shuttle Shop, which is just my parents' lame name for our family store. Basically, it's a family business where we sell groceries. In fact, if it wasn't for my family, I definitely wouldn't be working here voluntarily; dealing with annoying customers, the tedious shifts, over priced food, and a smelly kitchen. If you're wondering about the perks, well, there are none. I mean, we bring plenty of money in, considering we're very popular on Montressor, our planet where we live, but there is honestly nothing about this job that puts a smile on my face. well, except for the fact that I get to spend more time with the people I love.

"Star!" My dad shouted and I looked up from the money I was counting as I watched him stock some cartons of a dozen Ktarian, or eggs as humans would usually call it. However, we have to be very careful and specific with the lingo and vocabulary used in the store and store packaging. In our store, at least 90 percent of our customers are of the alien race. But, they're not so different form humans- you have the nice customers, the impatient ones, the rude ones, the old ones who tell endless stories while waiting for their receipt, and the really young ones who try and steal Talaxian, or sweets, from the shelves. Sometimes I let them get away with it, but sometimes it gets a little out of hand.

"Yeah?" I called back to my dad, looking back down at the register, now just playing with the money as I tried to subtly block out my surroundings. "You gotta customer! Pay attention to your work!" He exclaimed, slightly annoyed, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but didn't reply. I really do love my family, but like every family, we have our disagreements.

"Morning, I'll just take this. That's all." another customer's voice caught my attention. I looked up from organizing the cash register and nodded, taking the wrapped loaf of bread. A very simple choice, but is that all the food he would need? I knew I wasn't in a position to ask, so I didn't.

"Okay, sir, that would be..." I trailed off from trying to inform the stranger of the price as I felt the customer's hard stare in me. I slowly looked up and my dark orbs met with large, beautiful brown eyes.

Immediately it felt as if the whole world had suddenly stopped. I don't know why but, I didn't really want to look away. I felt as if I knew this person, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. For the first time this morning, the customer was actually human. And a handsome one, if I should add. He was slender and looked around my age, maybe a year older, about 15 years old, was admittedly handsome, brown hair parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rat-tail. He had nice, thick brown eyebrows that hovered his gorgeous blue eyes. What I found more attractive about him was the single, golden small hoop earring on his left ear.

He was absolutely... gorgeous.

I didn't even realize we've been staring at one another, taking each other's appearance in for I honestly don't know how many seconds, or minutes. I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized what was going on.

"Uhm... hi." I greeted him, a small, embarrassed smile on my face.

The familiar looking boy smiled slightly and chuckled, "Hey." He told me. We looked up once more and both laughed as we caught each other's eyes. He seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to ignore my curiosity and took the can of Mongrelian Jelly.

I slightly laughed at the small supply, "Feeding a crowd?" I joked and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, nervously and oh, so cutely.

"Uhm... we ran out at my mom's inn and one of her friend's just loves this stuff, so... yeah." He lazily explained.

I smiled and nodded, understanding what he said, "Oh, ok, I get it." I smiled, swiping the can's QR code on it's packaging, getting the exact price. "But, tell your 'friend', this stuff isn't any good in the can," I informed the familiar looking boy who just smirked at me, leaning over the counter, obviously getting comfortable talking to me.

"Oh?" He asked, acting interested.

I giggled and nodded, "You have to make it from scratch. All of my mutt-spec's that come in always say they prefer it home-cooked." I informed him and laughed, "But, hey, what do I know? I mean, I'm only human, right?" I pointed out and he laughed as well.

"Yeah, that's true." He nodded with a smile and then looked up at me. I couldn't help but to look into his eyes. They were so big and brown, I knew no one could resist them. Right now they were making me weak by looking back at me idly. "Haven't I seen you before?" He asked me and I looked back at him, knowing he felt the same way as I did.

"Uhm, probably." I smiled and shrugged, knowing we probably have bumped into each other once or twice. Montressor's a place where about 70% of the population is filled with aliens, so it's hard to forget any human's face when there are limited amount of us on this planet. The only real place where I am surrounded by actual humans is during school. Right now, humans and aliens attend different schools due to different needs of education, peers and species. So, if I noticed this guy from anywhere it is most likely from school.

The guy leaned over the counter and I gave him a weird look as he stared closely at my chest. I know he's very attractive and all, but I still respect myself. I want everyone else to do the same. I slightly pushed him away by his shoulder, "Uhm... personal space, please." I told him, feeling slightly uncomfortable as I back up slightly. He looked up at me and I noticed the deep shade of red fade onto his cheeks.

"Oh I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just um... uh..." He trailed off as he stared at me and I saw in his eyes he was truly apologetic. I giggled slightly as he continued to stutter, no longer feeling uncomfortable as I realized it was an honest mistake. "Uh... um..." He continued to stall and I realized he was thinking of an excuse to cover up what had just happened, "Nice name." He exclaimed, pointing to the name tag on my black colored, uniform polo shirt. I looked down at my chest and smiled, realizing what he was doing earlier.

"Oh..." I laughed slightly and he chuckled nervously. "Uhm, thanks," I told him, touching the name plate on my left breast. I smiled and looked back up at the boy and tilted my head slightly as I watched his ear, "Nice earring." I giggled, finding it admittedly... sexy. Is that wrong to say about a boy I just met? I don't think so.

He gave me a look and touched his left ear, feeling the small piece of jewelry hanging from it, "Oh, thanks. It was a birthday present." He explained with a sexy lopsided smile on his face.

"Oh, how old are you?" I asked him and he replied with 15. I then began felt the excitement in me as I realized we were fairly close in age, "I'll be 15 in three months." I smirked and he chuckled slightly.

"Cool. Maybe on your birthday, I could give you one." He smirked back, more flirtatiousness showing on his face as he touched my earlobe, as I knew was simply an excuse to touch me.

I was suddenly taken back as I realized we were flirting with each other. I, Star Stratis, am actually flirting with a boy?! Oh my goodness, what did I drink this morning? I mean I'm Star, I don't flirt! I am not a flirty girl; and was he actually flirting back? Maybe we both had something bad to drink this morning. "Uhm..." I smiled shyly as I began to stutter and slightly leaned away from the counter.

"Star!" A nearby voice shouted and the guy I was talking to and I both looked up and saw my dad watching us. "You got work to do! Young man either pay up or get out!" He snapped. I simply sighed and rolled my eyes knowing my dad was just being rude because I was talking to a boy.

"Daddy!" I whined annoyed and I heard the boy laugh.

"Protective dad?" He asked, turning back to me and I sighed with an embarrassed nod. "It's cool... I should get back and get this to my mom anyway." He said and I smiled sadly, understanding but secretly wanted him to stay. I took his canned food and put it in a plastic bag, handing it to him and he handed me the money. As I began putting the money in the cash register he spoke up. "Jim." He said, holding the bag in one hand and sticking his other hand out for me to shake.

I looked up at his cute face and then down towards his outstretched hand. I smiled, taking his hand, "Star." I told him and we smiled at each other once more.

"I'll see you in school." He told me, letting go of my hand and walking away.

I smiled and nodded, hoping we would see each other then, "Okay, bye." I smiled and he nodded his head, an attractive smirk on his face. Once he was at a descent distance away from me, I sighed dreamily and elbow on the counter and rested my head on my hand. "Jim..." I whispered, remembering the name and missing the face.


	2. Date with Jim Hawkins

As I walked inside to the medium sized building, I could only concentrate on the boy who walked into the shop over the short weekend. I was honestly excited to seeing him again, but I couldn't discard that repeated beating in my chest or the dampness of my palms. I took in a deep breath of Montressor air and prepared myself for another day of learning.

As I walked down the seemingly crowded hallway and made it to my locker, I kept an eye out for a certain someone. I didn't realize how lost or desperate I must've looked, playing with the lock on my locker while looking around for Jim. I sighed, giving up hope as I began to realize that I most likely wouldn't find him in this small school.

"Looking for someone?" A voice popped up next to me, causing me to gasp loudly out of surprise.

I looked over towards my left and saw none other than Jin standing there, an amused look on his cute face and his gold earring shiny as ever. I gave him a not so amused look back as he finally let his laughs free.

I rolled my eyes in response, "Haha. So funny," I told him sarcastically.

Although, I couldn't help the tiniest smile coming about my face. Jim looked at me as his laughter died down and smiled back attractively.  
"Sorry, I just knew you were looking for me. Looking pretty hard there," he pointed out with a smug looking smile as if he had caught me doing something embarrassing or bad.

I just shook my head and smiled, "Maybe I was looking for someone else." I suggested.

"Mm, and who might that be?" He asked, a smirk on his cute face as he leaned on the locker beside me.

I sighed and leaned my back onto my locker and pretended to think, "Well... he's relatively tall."

"Hmm." Jim nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Has brown hair, " I stated.

"Mhmm."

I continued, "A nice smile."

He nodded, "Mhmm."

"And the... cutest big, brown eyes." I finished my description of the boy, knowing it all matched Jim perfectly as intended.

After I said this, Jim looked up at me and I looked at him, a small smile on my face. I didn't exactly hate the way we stared at one another for a while and began to awkwardly chuckle as we realized we might have been too comfortable standing in the crowded hallways at school. The bell rang loudly and people began to stampede to their first class of the day. I smiled at Jim and waved to him as I tried to make my way to my first class of the day.

Jim moved in front of me to stop me from leaving, "Do you wanna... hang out?" He asked me.

I smiled and nodded, knowing I'd be dumb not to take the offer up, "Sure. Um, when?" I asked him.

"After school," He suggested, "I'll meet you by your locker after 8th period."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, yeah, that'd be great." I told him.

"Cool," He smirked and nodded.

We both went left to get around each other but ended up bumping into each other. We laughed and apologized and tried going right. We laughed once more and I went around him first, this time we didn't bump into one another. I smiled and waved bye to him for he last time, he smirked that attractive smirk of his and nodded his head once. We both continued going our separate ways and all day long all I could think about was Jim and I hanging out once that final bell rang.

"Wait... so Jim Hawkins asked you out?!" My best friend, Jack, exclaimed for the twelfth time today. I rolled my eyes at this as he kept repeating it as if it were the most unbelievable thing in the world to him. It was the end of the day and we stood next to my locker as I began taking my books and things out to bring home.

I sighed, "Well, he said he wants to hang out; he didn't ask me out," I corrected him so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Star, when a guy says hang out, it really means he's asking you out, meaning he likes you... meaning it's a date... meaning Jim Hawkins actually asked you out-" I interrupted him as he once again repeated these words.

"You know would really be nice if you'd stop saying that, please," I forced a small smile.

Jack laughed and shook his head, "Look, Star, I know guys and this guy probably really likes you," Jack said which made me stop what I was doing to look at him, "I mean, why wouldn't he? You're like the smartest nerd in school," He joked with me and I giggled a little, "You're sweet and fun- well, sometimes," He joked once more and I playfully glared at him as he continued. "And you're... cute," He said but trailed off as he got towards the end.

I looked up at him in his russet brown colored eyes and chuckled a little while looking down. Jack laughed as well and it got quiet between us.  
It's no secret that Jack likes me... but it's also no secret that he likes over half the other girls in the school either. I guess you could say he's once of those "popular, sport-obsessed" high school guys who gets all the girls. Well, it's understandable, from his brown hair that shades his forehead and his tall, toned build. But the fact that I am not attracted to his type at all is why it's so easy for me to talk and be friends wit him. On the other hand, I'm the exact opposite of what Jack is - he always jokes about how much of a nerd I am, but I don't mind.

I mean I'm not a loner or anything, I guess, but I wouldn't mind if I was either. I just don't talk to a lot of people here. I have Jack and he's tried to introduce me to his friends, but they aren't exactly the kind of people I want to be around and I think they would rather not be seen with me either. However, I have made friends with one of Jack's female friends, Capell, but Jack is really the main person I hang out with. He's been my neighbor since the beginning of time and he was the first person to ever talk to me here, which is how we met and now we're almost inseparable.

"Thanks, Jack," I smiled at him and he smirked down at me as one of his sports buddy's came over and they did a short handshake as he walked by.

Jack then used his height to look over the crowd and he rolled his eyes, "There's your prince charming," He said.

I turned around and looked behind me and my heart began beating faster as I saw Jim walking down the halls, only stopping once to talk to a few guys. As he talked to them he looked over at me near my locker, feeling my stare, and I immediately looked away the second we locked eyes.  
"Pretend you're talking to me," I whispered to Jack, hoping I wouldn't have to look back at Jim again.

My best friend scrunched his eyebrows at me, "But I am talking to you," He pointed out.

I ignored his remark as I looked back over my shoulder and noticed Jim leaving his friends and continue to walk towards me.

"I kept my eyes on Jim but was simultaneously talking to Jack, "Go, go, go," I snapped. I began slapping his chest repeatedly, trying to shoo him away.

Jack just laughed. "Alright, alright, I gotta get ready for practice anyway," He smiled at me and looked up at him as he pulled me into a side hug. "See you, shorty," He joked about my height, as always.

I smirked at him and waved bye as he walked away and once he did, almost as if on cue, a group of girls accompanied him, all smiles and giggles. I rolled my eyes but laughed slightly as he obviously enjoyed the attention as always. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and turned around and smiled a little as I looked at Jim, who was now in front of me.

"Hi," I laughed, a little nervous, but tried my best not to show it.

Jim just looked over my shoulder, "So, uh, you know Jack Overlander?" He asked, confused.

I followed his eyes and looked at Jack who was leaning on the lockers down the hall, flexing his biceps and letting a short, blonde girl feel his muscles. I rolled my eyes at this, seeing as how he was just doing Jack things.

I turned back to Jim and he didn't look impressed. "Yeah, um, it's just one of those things where we've known each other for years and he's like my neighbor," I explained, leaving out the part that mentions how he's also only one of my two friends in the whole solar system.

Jim nodded, "Oh, that makes more sense." He chuckled and I tilted my head a little confused by his reaction.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him with a small, forced smile on my face.

He looked at me and shrugged, "You know, he's... him. And you're... not like them," He somewhat explained.

We both looked back to the crowd who were laughing loudly at things that were probably not that funny or simply idiotic and Jack flexed his muscles. I just nodded, not caring for him to go into detail.

Jim noticed my actions and smirked at me. "That's a good thing," He clarified.

I looked up at him and smiled a little, "Thanks," I said quietly.

Jim smiled, "Come on, let's go-"

"Uh, what exactly are we gonna do?" I asked him, knowing nothing of his plans for this afternoon.

He looked at me and smirked. "Um, have you ever been surfing before?" He suddenly asked me.

I simply stared at him, not knowing what the devious look was for or what possibly was going on in his mind.

 _Oh, God_ , I thought to myself, knowing I should probably be scared right about now.


End file.
